<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DinCobb VDay Bingo Fanart by Rustycat16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431344">DinCobb VDay Bingo Fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustycat16/pseuds/Rustycat16'>Rustycat16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Western, Alternative Universe Ghibli Films, Fanart, Gen, Going for the vertical bingo!, Handcuffed Together, M/M, Pining!Din</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustycat16/pseuds/Rustycat16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All my original fanart for the Take It Off or I Will Dincobb Bingo will be posted here. Includes various AUs and art styles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DinCobb Valentine's Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. WesternAU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BIG thanks to cakes and Vi for being AMAZING!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I watched "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly" And Din was a very good Man with No Name type! Cobb is, of course, a steely-eyed local sheriff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>


</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Get on the back of the bike!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DinCobb fanart for the square 'handcuffed together,' inspired by 'Tomorrow Never Dies'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are they enemies? Friends? You decide ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>


</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bodyguard AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know the 'Bodyguard AU' Bingo square probably meant one of the boys guarding the other...but I was recently sucked back into the Naruto fandom by some gorgeous art and this piece snowballed from there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>


</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since ANBU masks/codenames are usually animals, I based Din and Cobb's on stylized versions of SW creatures. I HC that Din leaves ANBU shortly after to raise a strange baby found in one of Orochimaru's research facilities... And now that Suna and Konoha get along, Cobb becomes an ambassador or permanent bodyguard for the Kazekage and visits often ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. RoyaltyAU!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warrior Prince Cobb who flies like the wind and cares immeasurably for his people. Din the wandering bounty hunter descended from kings just trying to survive the giant encroaching insects.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So many wonderful ideas for Royal Din and Cobb fly around in the server but I've got my own agenda: add DinCobb to as many Ghibli movies as I can. So far the total is three and counting! Cobb being ginger when he was younger is also thanks to our group, sorry I cannot recall who specifically started it (probably Vi ;) ).</p>
<p>I picture Boba as Lord Yupa and Bo-Katan as Kushana, which I may draw someday ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>


</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pining! Din</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isn't he always? Two images in different styles this time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Mononoke version of DinCobb because don't try to tell me Ashitaka wasn't smitten the moment he saw San spitting blood (same).</p>
<p>Second one: I imagine Din joined a specific troop of Galaxy Scouts not only because they accept all developing beings but also because the leader of the older group of younglings (the Marshals) is a certain space cowboy...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>